An Honest Review - Danger Zone
Overview If it came to anything except destruction, leave me out. One of the first games I played was Burnout Revenge, and it is a really satisfying, and destructive game, along with the rest of the Burnout games. Now of course this is Danger Zone, and it sure does deliver the destruction and action I desire, but I feel it lacks much, compared to the goal it was aiming to recreate. What it did Right What I loved most was the amazing beauty the game provided while you look around at the nightmare you caused, and the texture work is on point, most definitely. I like the idea of a reward after getting all platinum, despite it not being much. The maps were well put together, and a lot of fun to wreak havoc on but aside from these few good things, it doesn't mean the game was a masterpiece. What it did Wrong Now I understand it is a small studio, but that doesn't mean they aren't exempt from criticism. For one, the lack of traffic variety makes it an eyesore to see the same vehicle for the millionth time, while the Burnout games provided a decent variety of cars to tear to shreds. I would say something about the fact they spent the money to buy vehicles but I'm sure their vehicular designer left at some point, and it's not like me or any person could just make models for them to use to their own freedom. (As much as I wish I could.) The lack of drivable vehicles makes for a boring, repetitive play through, which lacks the ability to use some of the cooler vehicles like the bus, and the pickup. Let's not forget the simulation... As much as I don't mind it, it is nice to see some skies every now and then. Also, might I ask why the roads lack any barriers? Last time I checked, highways don't always just let you drive straight off into the trees, or a nearby field. And before I let the game go, the biggest issue is getting Gold, and platinum. The thing is, this ties up with lack of variety in cars, because the game requires you to get ''EVERY ''cash pickup in order or to get nearly every car wrecked to even make it close to the extremely high goals. I'm not saying they need to be really easy because challenges are nice every now and then, but it would be much appreciated to see the perfect balance Burnout had. How it could improve -Allow more vehicles to be driven -Give vehicles 3 color schemes -Provide barriers in reasonable scenarios -Present more traffic variety(If possible) -Make the camera focus more on the action -Balance the pickups, and scoring -Add an event or mode worthwhile playing (Revenge Traffic Attack, Road Rage, etc.) Wrap-up Now of course I enjoyed playing it, and the designs are very interesting, and cool to mess around in, but Danger Zone lacks much content to make the game shine bright aside from the massive inferno you created. Cash pickups and car count can make or break your score, roads lack any barriers to keep you from being swept off by an unexpecting driver, and the lack of interesting car variety or some sort of sky aside from the plain tunnel, makes the game feel bland, and poorly put together. Although to make up for this, the game feels satisfying, and it has gorgeous visuals blending with amazing texture work. In my book, I'd give it a 6.7/10. -Ricedriver43 Category:Ricedriver43 Reviews